What now?
by PrettyGirlyFan
Summary: Dean and Sam get kidnapped some point after season 6. There are spoilers. Anyway they are needed for a purpose...again. T to be safe, Review if want
1. Kidnap

A dripping noise echoed through the room. Sam surveyed the room quickly. The room was dark and gloomy. He was on a thick, big wooden chair. Ropes wrapped around his arms and legs. He turned his head to the left and noticed a tiny army cot. Dean's arms and legs were tied to the side. Sam saw Dean's head turn to the side and jolt awake.

"Dean, it's me Sam. Are you okay?" Sam whispered frantically, straining to see if he could find any injuries.

Dean cranked his head up to look at Sam, and winced. "Oh, I feel awesome" he replied. "Hold on. Why the hell do I have to have to be on this and you get a chair?" Dean asked.

"I don't know man, I don't even know why we are here, where we are, or where the hell we are." Sam explained.

"Hey, I bet they like me more, that's why I get this comfy cot." Sarcasm dripped of Dean's words.

"Dude you look like your ready to be killed, or torture" Sam snapped. He didn't want to deal with Dean not accepting what was happening.

"Or a full body check up." Dean replied shaking. Memories of hell filled both of the Winchester's mind.

After tension started filling the room, a door opened.

"Hello boys" A nasally voice filled the room.

Sam jerked his tthe sound of the voice. "Who the hell are you, and what do you want?" Sam screamed.

"Oh, I'm hurt. Don't you remember me? You especially should Dean. It's your buddy, Allistar. I don't mean to be so cliche, but long time no see. " Allistar replied.

Dean winced and turned his head away, keeping his silence. Sam wished Dean would make a smart remark, instead of showing his fear.

"That's not a very nice welcome Dean" Allistar said, walking towards Dean.'

Dean closed his eyes and just sighed.

"I suppose I should tell you why your here" Allistar drawled out. He trailed his fingers on Dean, randomly prodding. Dean's jaw clenched. "The war in heaven is raging mad, and so they can't keep ther claws in their beloved pets, Exspecially Dean-O, so I'm assigned to shaking them up a bit, so to speak." Allistar laughed.

"Can you please not touch me" Dean asked rolling his eyes.

"Oh Dean, you know it's not possible. I'm having fun and we haven't even started yet." Allistar remarked. He whistled and two demons ran in with scissors and a white cloth.

"Weren't you ever told not to run with scissors?" Dean commented.

"Bind Sam tighter and shut his mouth and give the scissors." Allistar odered.

The demons scuttled to obey his orders. Allistar stared cutting Dean's clothes.

"Hey now, I don't swing that way" Dean smirked.

Allistar grinned and shoved a piece of Dean's shirt around his mouth. Dean shook his head. . Allistar finished cutting off Dean's clothes. Allistar disappeared and came back with a black case and a tape recorder. Dean raised his eyebrow at Sam. Allistar opened up the case and pulled out a needle with a clear liquid. Sam struggled, thoughts racing through his mind as he tried to figure out what the liquid was.

"Hey angel buddies, HEar your beloved pet scream and enjoy" Allistar said, clearly to the point. He then stalked over to Dean with the needle glinting in is hand. Sam started struggling and screaming through his gag. Allistar Slammed the needle in to Dean's chest, over his heart. He then pushed the syringe down. Screams filled the air as excruciating pain filled Dean's body. Dean's hands were clenched and his eyes were squeezed shut.

Sam heard a click and glanced over at Allistar and saw that Dean's pain was being recorded. Anger in Sam's eyes flared.


	2. Next

A dripping noise echoed through the room. Sam surveyed the room quickly. The room was dark and gloomy. He was on a thick, big wooden chair. Ropes wrapped around his arms and legs. He turned his head to the left and noticed a tiny army cot. Dean's arms and legs were tied to the side. Sam saw Dean's head turn to the side and jolt awake.

"Dean, it's me Sam. Are you okay?" Sam whispered frantically, straining to see if he could find any injuries.

Dean cranked his head up to look at Sam, and winced. "Oh, I feel awesome" he replied. "Hold on. Why the hell do I have to have to be on this and you get a chair?" Dean asked.

"I don't know man, I don't even know why we are here, where we are, or where the hell we are." Sam explained.

"Hey, I bet they like me more, that's why I get this comfy cot." Sarcasm dripped of Dean's words.

"Dude you look like your ready to be killed, or torture" Sam snapped. He didn't want to deal with Dean not accepting what was happening.

"Or a full body check up." Dean replied shaking. Memories of hell filled both of the Winchester's mind.

After tension started filling the room, a door opened.

"Hello boys" A nasally voice filled the room.

Sam jerked his tthe sound of the voice. "Who the hell are you, and what do you want?" Sam screamed.

"Oh, I'm hurt. Don't you remember me? You especially should Dean. It's your buddy, Allistar. I don't mean to be so cliche, but long time no see. " Allistar replied.

Dean winced and turned his head away, keeping his silence. Sam wished Dean would make a smart remark, instead of showing his fear.

"That's not a very nice welcome Dean" Allistar said, walking towards Dean.'

Dean closed his eyes and just sighed.

"I suppose I should tell you why your here" Allistar drawled out. He trailed his fingers on Dean, randomly prodding. Dean's jaw clenched. "The war in heaven is raging mad, and so they can't keep ther claws in their beloved pets, Exspecially Dean-O, so I'm assigned to shaking them up a bit, so to speak." Allistar laughed.

"Can you please not touch me" Dean asked rolling his eyes.

"Oh Dean, you know it's not possible. I'm having fun and we haven't even started yet." Allistar remarked. He whistled and two demons ran in with scissors and a white cloth.

"Weren't you ever told not to run with scissors?" Dean commented.

"Bind Sam tighter and shut his mouth and give the scissors." Allistar odered.

The demons scuttled to obey his orders. Allistar stared cutting Dean's clothes.

"Hey now, I don't swing that way" Dean smirked.

Allistar grinned and shoved a piece of Dean's shirt around his mouth. Dean shook his head. . Allistar finished cutting off Dean's clothes. Allistar disappeared and came back with a black case and a tape recorder. Dean raised his eyebrow at Sam. Allistar opened up the case and pulled out a needle with a clear liquid. Sam struggled, thoughts racing through his mind as he tried to figure out what the liquid was.

"Hey angel buddies, Hear your beloved pet scream and enjoy" Allistar said, clearly to the point. He then stalked over to Dean with the needle glinting in is hand. Sam started struggling and screaming through his gag. Allistar Slammed the needle in to Dean's chest, over his heart. He then pushed the syringe down. Screams filled the air as excruciating pain filled Dean's body. Dean's hands were clenched and his eyes were squeezed shut.

Sam heard a click and glanced over at Allistar and saw that Dean's pain was being recorded. Anger in Sam's eyes flared.

* * *

><p>Chapter thing is hard for me to understand so I'm trying to figure it out, meanwhile there may be errors due to the fact, I do not have a BETA. and if you have any criticisms, thoughts or questions let me know. Thanks<p>

"Ooh a two in one deal. I didn't think it would effect you so much. After all your only here, to stay out of the way."" Allistar said, removing Sam's gag.

"Screw off" Sam spit.

Allistar just laughed. He pulled out a long angular knife. Allistar traced the blade, and walked slowly over to Dean. Sam struggled against the ropes. Allistar started to bring the knife down and Dean jerked his head away. Allistar forced his head back straight, and pressed the knife down to his forehead. Allistar moved the knife along the left side and at Dean's temple he started to carve down. Allistar then moved rhe knife down Dean's jawline and all the way down his neck. Dean's agonized screams filled the room. Dean took a loud gasping breath, that seemed to erupt from his chest. Dean struggled to hold his screams in as Allistar continued down farther. Dean' couldn't stop the wimpers escaping his mouth.

"Stop, stop, please stop" Sam begged, tear's threatning to escape his eyes. Sam grit his teeth. He need to be stronger for Dean.

The metallic smell of blood engulfed the room. Allistar was finishing going down the leg.

"See, the first time isn't that bad, it surely will get worse from here. Allistar smirked, the demon radiating in pleasure. He stripped off the bloody gag around Dean's mouth. Then Allistar walked out of the room.

Sam inspected Dean. Blood stained the left side of his body, his long cut still pouring out blood. Sam swore. Dean was going to need stitches, and soon.

* * *

><p>******If anyone knows how to do chapters, and can help, it will be greatly appreciated. Reviews will be nice, but not needed. :)*****<p>

"Son of a bitch, let's torure then not feed them." Dean said sarcastically.

"Dean how can toy think about food in a time like this?" Sam asked rolling his eyes. Of course Dean would try putting his macho face on.

"Dean, we need to get out of here. We should call Cas here, he will get us." Sam pleaded, putting in blind faith that his brother wouldn't argue. He inwardly groaned when he saw Dean whip his head at Sam. It was hopeless.

Dean let out a strangled gasp. "Yeah...Let's call Mr. High and Mighty, everybody-bow-down-to-me lord. Not happening."

"Dean, we have no other options, and no one knows where we are. Plus Allistar doesn't seem to know what's happening" Sam frantically whispered.

"No. Sammy, please no." Dean whispered pain lacing through his voice.

Dean turned his head away from Sam and fell into a restless sleep. Every few minutes Sam would see Dean jolt awake, and immediatly falling asleep again. Nightmares etched into his face. Sam sighed and looked around. He knew he should try to sleep and save his energy. He planned to call Cas anyway. He would worry about Dean's feelings later. All of a sudden Allistar came storming in. Sam shuttered at his impossibly angry face. Allistar walked over to Dean and violently shook him awake.

"You're hiding something from me. I know it. Are you going to tell me?"Allistar's angry words drawled out.

Dean's head snapped up and his eyes fluttered open. Dean grinned. "I'm not telling you anything"

Allistar grinned and his eyes flashed. "I was hoping you were gonna say that. Hmmmm, this will be fun." Allistar shove dean back on the cot and Dean held in a scream.


	3. Allistar

Allistar twirled the knife around Dean's heart. He randomly stabbed around the heart. Dean groaned. Allistar's eyes turned black, and he twisted his hand. Dean whimpered and his face scrunched. Blood started pouring out of Dean's mouth. It also leaked through his eyes and ears. Sam flinched. He kept his face blank. Sam couldn't afford his emotions lashing out. It wouldn't help Dean.

"So… Are you prepared to tell me what it is? Dean how about you?" Allistar asked.

Dean shook his head. He then spit blood at Allistar and grinned with his bloody teeth showing.

"I'm tired of you spitting blood at me Dean." Allistar remarked and crammed his knife into Dean's side.

Dean gasped and nearly shouted. He yelped when Allistar tugged it out.

"How about you Sam, got anything to say?" Allistar turned to Sam.

Sam shook his head no, pursing his lips together. Allistar walked over to Sam's chair with the bloody knife in his hand. He traced the knife around his face and with a swift movement sliced Sam's arm. Sam yelped.

"Not as tough as your brother I see." Allistar commented. Sam just glowered.

"Leave him alone you son of a bitch" Dean attempted to yell. Dean mentally swore to himself. His voice was cracking and he was losing it fast.

"My plan is to slowly torture you straight back to hell Dean, then get you to start learning again, or maybe find a way to put you in the cage" Allistar's eyebrows wiggled at that. "Then Sammy here, will be tormented with guilt and then I can kill him off. Easy as pie. Then I can go back home." Allistar's voice noticably brightened at the end of his sentence.

"Blah, blah, blah. Can you please talk more. I just love hearing your voice echo through this room." Dean snarked.

Sam winced. He wish his brother would shut up for once. As soon as Allistar left, he was praying to Cas. No matter what.

"Well I guess it's a good thing I love hearing your voice Dean-o" Allistar remarked, interrupting Sam's thoughts.

"It's Sam" Sam muttered under his breath.

After endless hours of Dean whimpering and screaming. Allistar, covered in Dean's blood got up and left. "Finally!" Sam thought. A demon ran in and stopped by Sam's chair. Sam struggled to get away, reopening the gashing wound on his arm.

"You are to patch Dean up." The demon ordered Sam. The Demon cut Sam's ropes off and threw a kit at him. Then it scuttled out of the room. Sam shook his head and took a deep breath. He opened the kit and say that there was just needle and thread. _Son of a bitch. Really let's just sew the crap out of Dean. _Sam ran over to Dean.

"No patch your arm up first. I can hold...couple mins" Dean struggled to get out.

Sam just rolled his eyes. Of course Dean would be self sacrificing. Sam quickly stitched his arm up, knowing it would be pointless to argue. He looked over at Dean and his heart dropped. Dean's eyes weren't latching on to anything. His breathing was also hitched. _Shit, Shit, Dean's freaking out and going into shock. Damn it, how the hell do I shock him out of this?_ Sam's thoughts were all over the place. He did the one thing he could think of. HE dropped his head down and kissed Dean on the lips. _This isn't ever leaving the room even if it-_

"Wh't the fuck Sammy?" Dean muttered. His eyes were wide green orbs.

"Sorry Dean, I had to shock you out and it was the first thing I could think of. This isn't leaving between us DEan" Sam explained, his brother probably wouldn't remeber after the events anyway.

"Oh...Knew.. you liked me like that" Dean smirked at Sam.

Sam rolled his eyes. "I'm calling Cas. No arguements" Sam told his weak brother.

"No don't S'mmy ple..please don't, Sa-" Dean was cut off by Sam's hand over his mouth.

Sam felt terrible but they needed help. "Cas, It's me Sam. I know we didn't leave on good terms but we really need help. Dean's going to die soon and I don't know where we are but please help. You are our only hope" Sam whispered, his voice breaking on dying.

* * *

><p><strong>This isn't Wincest, I promise. Sam just need a quick solution. Nothing ever evolves, though it will lead to an awkard convo later. :) Anyway I don't know if I want Godly Cas to save them or have good ol' Bobby come to the rescue...or both? Cas will pop up sooner or later though to continue the discussion at end of season 6 plus flashback to what happened. Lemme know any ideas, comments yada yada. (I'll mention you in next chapter for ideas, so you will be credited)Thanks to all that reviewed and added me to subscriptionsfavorites. Greatly appreciated. I'll stop blathing, I'm sure Dean and Sam will appreciate it. (Sam and Dean sigh and nod quickly)**


	4. Will It Be Too Late?

There was a pause in the air as Sam waited. _Come on Cas, damn it! What the hell are you waiting for?_ Dean mumbled into Sam's hand.

"What?" Sam asked removing his hand.

"Well you would understand me if your hand wasn't covering my mouth." Dean paused when Sam sighed. "anyway, I guess I didn't have to worry. And… you… and.. what was I saying. S'my" Dean started gasping and struggling for air. A panic attack was siezing Dean. Sam swore.

"Dean, relax, come on Dean look at me" Sam pleaded. He was focusing all he had on Dean. He still hadn't stitched Dean up. Why did his brother have such a hard time with his injuries. Nothing went right when he was injured.

"S'my… behind you. Look, S'my" Dean struggled to get out.

Sam whipped around and got slammed into a wall. Allistar grinned and was toying with a empty needle.

"Dean, Dean, Dean. You don't look well. Here let me make you feell worse." Allistar said.

He jabbed the needle in his arm and drew out blood, until it was full. He then forced Dean's arm straight. Dean tried to struggle but good barely lift his head or move. Dean was tired. No one would save them. He would be tortured to death and go back to hell. _Then Sam would have to watch. NO! I can't let that happen._ Dean felt a surge of adrenaline rush through his body and he started fighting. Allistar grinned and flicked his wrist. Dean was shoved into the cot and it felt like he was sinking into it. Dean watched as the filthy needle pierced his kin and Allistar pushed the syringe down. Excruciating pain filled Dean's body.

Sam watched Dean's mouth open but nothing came out. Sam watched in horror as Dean thrashed. .He struggled uselessly as his older brother squirmed. He turned his head to Allistar who was smiling. He pulled out another shot filled with dark black liquid.

"This is a supernatural poison. It will kill him slowly but surely, and be ever so painful."Allistar explained Sam's questioning eyes.

Sam glared at Allistar, his eyes blazing with hate. Allistar didn't acknowledge it and uncapped the needle. He then hovered it over Dean's chest. In a moment everything changed.

Cas and Bobby popped up in the room. In another flash Allistar crammed the shot into Dean's chest and unleashed the poison into Dean. Dean gasped and twitched. The room was eerie still, everyone watched Dean. Suddenly a scream erupted. It seemed to come from Dean's chest. Everything went into action. Cas stepped towards Allistar and whipped his arm out. Allistar ducked and rammed Cas back. Bobby ran over to Sam trying to pull him from the wall. Bobby was hoping that the demon would break his concentration for one split second. Bobby swore. _Damn idjit needs to be quiet for a minute._ Bobby was trying to concentrate. He knew it wasn't Dean's fault. God knows, what happened to that poor boy. All of a sudden black smoke filled the room and disappeared. A grunt of frustration escaped from Cas. Bobby couldn't put his finger on it but something was wrong. It was too quiet. Dean had quit screaming but his eyes under his eyelids were twitching like mad. His body was strung tight. Sam swore.


	5. To the Rescue Cas?

**Sorry for taking forever to update. Nothing is coming to me in this, so I struggled to even write this much. I promise to try to update again soon. I hope this isn't too bad.**

* * *

><p>Sam looked over Dean. Sam's eyes were racing and his breath started to speed up. He kneeled by Dean and felt for his pulse. He gasped and pushed a little harder, not finding a pulse. Sam couldn't see anything but Dean's pale face.<p>

"Dean come on. You cant die. You promised me you wouldn't die. Don't die on me you jerk" Sam pleaded clutching onto Dean.

"I'm not..Jerk, you bitch" Dean whispered.

"Hey, you idjit… You need to tell me what's wrong." Bobby kneeled by Dean

"We need to do this somewhere else. The demon may come back and we are not prepared to fight again" Cas interrupted. His jaw was clenched impossibly tight. Bobby swore under his breath.

"You can't move….I…S'mmy..Ouch everrything hurts."Dean winced. Blood started coming out of Dean's mouth, ears, eyes, and nose. With surprising strength Dean latched on to Sam's hand. "I've never.. be-been, this scared S'mmy" Dean admitted .

Tears streaked down Sam's cheeks. He was terrified for Dean. Dean wasn't the type to admit he was scared.

"What the hell do we do?" Sam asked looking at Cas.

"We get him out of here. The poison in his system is making him scared to leave this place. But first let me try to heal him a little bit and try to slow it down." Cas explained.

Cas walked over to Dean and put his hand in to Dean's chest. Dean started screaming bloody murder. Cas's face started to pinch and looked pained. A big white flash and Cas went flying back and slammed into a wall.

"What the heck" Bobby stated, looking shocked. Sam nodded in agreement. Niether one moved towards Cas, their bodies tense.

Cas didn't say anything and zapped them to Bobby's house. He then swooped Dean into his arms and went to the panic room. He layed Dean on the cot. Dean was unconcious, his breathing irregular.

"Cas, you better explain it this freaking minute" Sam demanded.

Cas nodded. "The poison is vey strong. It is not only messing with him physically but mentally. I healed him a little bit, but when when I tried to slow it down, it did the opposite and sped up. Good news is, I know what the poison is and treatment. Bad news is, it is extremely hard to find and make and it will be extremely painful for him. He has to swallow it orally, and it will be hard to keep down."

Sam nodded. He then couldn't hold his curiousity any longer. "Why are you helping us, we didn't exactly leave on the best terms."

******FLASHBACK*******

_"There is no way, I'm bowing down to you" Dean stated glaring at Cas._

_"Then you don't accept me as your new god. You will per-" Cas said_

_"-ish, give me a break. You want me to bow down and worship someone who lied to me- us and betrayed us. It's not happening Cas. Not now, not ever. We are leaving" Dean yelled. _

_His green eyes were cold but held hurt, barely hidden under his glare. Dean and Cas stared each other down. Bobby and Sam waited nervously. Cas looked down and Dean suddenly whipped around. Dean helped Sam up and nodded to Bobby. He then walked out the door without looking at Cas. _

********FLASHBACK OVER*********

"I still care for you guys" Cas admitted before dissapearing.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? A little touchy feeling at the end. Don't fret. Dean will survive...I think... Anyway it will get worse, and then better. Next chapter will be mainly Sammy. Reviews will be loved!<strong>


	6. Deja Vu

Sam swore to himself. He was pacing back and forth. He paced back and forth outside the panic room. Sam checked in on Dean. Dean was moaning and his eyes were fluttering. His chest would still for a minute then go up and down really fast.

"Here eat something. You need the energy" Bobby said, handing him a ham sandwich.

Sam took it gratefully and tore into it. Bobby handed him a beer. They both ate and drank in silence. All of a sudden a earsplitting scream rang through the panic room. Sam panicked and dropped his beer. HE ran into the room and saw Dean thrashing on the floor. _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shi._ Sam used it as a mantra when he saw Dean. Dean suddenly tore his shirt off. Sam heard bobby gasp. Black lines followed on Dean's chest and down is arms, following veins.

"Help me hold him down!" Bobby shouted. Sam shook his head quick and ran over. He swore as he put all his strenght down on Dean. He could hear Bobby cursing under his breath. _Cas, we need you, where the hell are you?_ Sam thought to himself. All of a sudden, Bobby and Sam were pushed away. Cas held Dean's body down and tight. After Dean struggled for a couple minutes, he lasped unconcious. Sam and Bobby rushed to get him on the bed and restrained him.

A few minutes later Sam saw Dean jerk awake. He looked around and chuckled to himself. Sam couldn't help but ask. "What are you chuckling at?"

"This is extreme déjà vu. Except I'm here and your there. So it isn't really, but it kinda is. Except you're not on demon blood and blood is gross you know. You get hurt and it just pours out like juice. Orange juice is pretty delicous. Delicous. That is a weird word. Who made that up? Mr Delicous got ate and someone said that he tasted better than good, so they just used his last name." Dean rambled on. "Last name…" All of a sudden he started panicing. "Sammy, Sammy, I can't remember my name. What the hell?"

Sam swore and got up and ran over to Dean. "Your name is Dean Winchester. Just rest okay. We will fix you." Sam tried to explain to Dean.

Dean nodded and drifted off to sleep. Sam locked the panic room and went up to Bobby and Cas.

"Um we have a problem. It is getting way worse. His thoughts jump around the place. HE can rember everything but his own name. I don't even understand what is going on?" Sam said trying to get them to understand.

Cas opened his mouth to explain. "It is part of the poison procedure. It makes them forget simple things about themselves but not other people in their lives. It can be permanent if we don't stop it soon. It will still get wworse. Then Dean won't be able to see or speak. Then it will start shutting down his other body systems. Then he will bleed out and die" He said as a matter of fact. "I could not find the cure that I was looking for but there is one way to cure him It will be dangerous and you guys have to agree fully even though Dean may not"

"So Dean's getting worse and we almost have no way to save him…Except for one dangerous idea that Dean's gonna kill us for. That's basically it in english" Bobby clarified for himself and Sam.  
>"That was in english" Cas said confused.<p>

"Never mind Cas, what's the plan and consequences." Sam asked.

"We have to give him a liquid concoction mixed with Dean's blood, my bloiod and some of my grace. Then we add pervane and dandelion milk. Then I will recite a prayer and Dean will be healed." Cas then paused. "But he will be part angel."


	7. Angelness

**Thanks to smalld1171, DeansMuse for the awesome reviews. HAve some big ginormous cookies. I hope I answered most Of your questions DeansMuse. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

><p>Sam's jaw dropped and Bobby choked on his beer. Cas just stared straight a head. His hands fidgeted with his brown trench coat.<p>

"Um…okay." Sam said slowly. He wasn't sure about this at all.

"I don't know how the changes of him being part angel or how much angel he will be until after." Cas said answering the unasked question, that Sam and Bobby were to scared to ask.

"Do we need Dean's consent to this?" Sam asked.

Sam saw Bobby stiffen at his question. He opened his mouth to protest when he heard Cas reply with a no.

"You can't be serious Sam,. This will destroy Dean." Bobby retorted.

Sam snapped. "I can't lose him like this Bobby. I fucking can't. Maybe if he was dying in a quick way like a gunshot or something, but he is NOT! He is losing his mind and is being torured. I cannot watch this knowing I have another option."

Bobby just nodded. "You at least better tell him. I will get the stuff ready. Cas you will be needed. We will get Dean's…um…blood in about a half an hour." Bobby said breaking the tension.

Sam nodded and went down to the dreaded talk with Dean. Deaan walked into the panic room and looked at Dean. Dean jerked and looked around quickly before spotting Sam. Sam winced. Dean looked way worse. He was deathly pale and black ringed around his eyes which were blood shot to hell. He was really thin with his ribs starting to show.

"Hey, S'mmy. I…I… don' fe'l so hot" Dean whispered. "I j'st wanna die."

Sam stood there shocked. "No Dean, we can save you. Cas has a solution. You can be fine and better than ever. Please Dean. You will be part angel but… please."

"No….Please no." Dean said.

All of a sudden Dean started coughing up blood. Blood started pouring out of his eyes, and mouth.

"No, no no no no no no no! Dean, don't die, please don't. We are going to save you. Dean you can't" Sam pleaded clutching onto Dean.

Dean looked around widely before staring into Sam's eyes. Dean mouthed love you and his eyes started to dim. Sam felt him go .imp and his head tilt into Sam. Sam clutched onto Dean's body with a vice grib. Tears poured downs Sam's face. Sam let go and strted bawling. He fisted Dean's shirt into his hand and held it tightly. He couldn't believe after all this, and what happened that Dean died. Bobby ran in at the sound of Sam's scream. He stood there paralyzed by the sight. Blood dried on Dean's face his eyes glassy. Tears slid down Bobby's face. Dean, he considered him as a son. He was always there for him when he needed it. He couldn't be gone.

Castiel barged in and grabbed Dean's arm. He sliced it open and let Dean's blood pour into the mix. Cas then grabbed Sam and shoved him against the wall. He started chanting in a different language. Sam or Bobby had never heard of it. Cas the stopped and drank half the mix then slid it somehow down Dean's throat. Then Cas and Dean's foreheads were touching and he began chanting again. White light started to glow and grew really white. Sam and Bobby had to sheild their eyes. When the light dimmed down Sam gasped. Dean's body looked all the way healthy and his glow was brighter. What shocked him the most was Dean's back. Black and red wings were spread out and resting gently down.

"He is about half angel. That is why his wings are corpeal. His soul also is half grace. Most importantly he is free from the Demon poison." Cas said breaking the silence.


	8. Silent Treatment

**The italics are what Bobby and Sammy are interpreting what Dean is saying.**

It was a whole day. Dean still hadn't stirred. Castiel disappeared right after the ritual. Sam walked up to the kitchen. Bobby was sitting down, nursing a beer. Sam sat down next to him.

"Something doesn't feel right Sam. We shouldn't have done this." Bobby said pointedly.

Sam sighed. "I couldn't have let him die Bobby. I just hope he will understand." Sam replied.

A loud crash came from down below. Bobby jerked up. "Well here's your chance" he said nervously.

They walked down to the panic room. Sam cautiously opened the door. The bed was in pieces and the desk was smashed. It was thrown all over the room. Papers were spread everywhere. Dean was sitting in the middle glaring at the wall. He heard the door opened and stared accusingly at Sam and Bobby. Sam cleared his throat and walked in.

"So how are you feeling?" Sam asked nervously.

Dean raised his eyebrow. _So we are avoiding the subject, huh?_

"Um….no." Sam said. He made no effort to start it though.

Bobby just sighed and Dean turned to face him. He tilted his head slightly to the right. _Are you okay?_ Then he jerked his head towards Sam. _How about Sammy?_

"We are both okay. It's you we are worried about. You've been out since the ritual. That was about a day a go." Bobby replied. He twisted his hands together.

Dean scrunched his face and glared at both of them. He then shook his head then finger. After that he crossed out his heart. He did it fast and jerkily. The meaning was clear. _You shouldn't have done that. I wanted to die. I'm not forgiving you for this._

"Dean, I'm sorry but I couldn't of let you die. I know you're upset but please Dean. You would have done the same" Sam pleaded.

Dean snorted. Sam jumped at the actual noise coming from Dean's throat. Dean then gestured widely to his body suddenly. Bobby jerked back at the sudden movement. _I'M NOT EVEN HUMAN! THIS ISN"T NATURAL!_ Dean threw a piece of bed at the wall. It bounced off.

"Dean, you need you to relax." Sam said ducking, as the bed flew past his head narrowly missing him.

Bobby wasn't lucky and it hit him in the stomach. Bobby doubled over and Dean suddenly popped up by Bobby and held on to him. All of a sudden white light glowed around Bobby and Dean. Dean then flew by the furthest corner away from them, huddling and curling into the smallest ball possible. Bobby stood up surprised.

"The pain's gone!" Bobby exclaimed.

Bobby carefully walked over to Dean. He put his hand gently on Dean's shoulder. Dean flinched and looked up.

"It's okay son. I'm not injured, you healed me. Dean relaxed and Sam just stared. Dean's wings were stretched out and lazily lying. It was beautiful. Suddenly sobs broke out of Dean. He rested his head against Bobby's shoulder. After awhile he started to hiccup and settle.

"Let's go upstairs. Then we can get you a beer and a sandwich. Sound good?" Bobby asked.

Dean nodded and slowly got up. The wings almost hit both sides of the wall. Sam walked out first and Bobby followed after. Dean walked slowly and stopped at the door. He looked at his wings and back at the door. He sighed in frustration. He closed his eyes and concentrated. His wings slowly folded and he walked out the door. He walked up the stairs and disappeared into the kitchen. Bobby and Sam shared a worried look. They followed up and saw Dean sitting on the floor with his wings spread back out. Bobby grabbed a beer and handed it to Dean. Dean took it and nodded. Then he took a long drink. Bobby handed one to Sam and started making peanut butter sandwiches. He passed a sandwich to Sam first then Dean. Sam watched out of the corner of his eye. Dean inspected the sandwich and sniffed it. He then gobbled it down quickly. Dean then looked up and blushed slightly. Sam quickly took a bite of his and Bobby handed another one to Dean.

"Help yourself. We can always get more food later." Bobby said.

Dean nodded and took it hesitantly. He ate it slower, seeming to enjoy it more. They all ate in silence. At the end of the meal, Bobby had two sandwiches, Sam had three and Dean had eight. Dean yawned and his head drooped to the right.

"We need to get Cas or something. Dean won't speak or can't, whatever." Sam said to Bobby.

"Well do it. I have no idea, what to do from here." Bobby replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Nor do I Bobby. This honestly surprising me with the unexpected turns. What do you guys think? Keep it going? Reviews are wanted and loved. Sam and Dean will love you forever. ;)<strong>


	9. WhatDemonWhat?

**TheBigChillQueen thanks for the review. Yeah it crushed me at the end when they made Cas the new god and his last comment. But now it makes me scared to watch next season. But I will faithfully but so at the same time.**

**I just realized the Cas isn't exactly angel when he does the ritual. So I'm just going to tell you guys that he is still technically, **_**technically**_** angel, and the souls weren't being mixed into the potion thing. ("Nice explanation PrettyGirlyFan. That totally does not explain it"-Dean "Shut up Dean, you're jealous.") Review please, it keeps going.**

Bobby and Sam watched Dean sleep for awhile. His face looked young and had an almost innocence.

"Should we try to move him?" Sam asked frowning.

"How the hell do you think we're gonna do that idjit." Bobby said, lightly cuffing Sam in the back of the head.

"You have a point." Sam agreed. "I'll get him a blanket and pillow."

Sam got a pillow and blanket off Dean's bed.

"I can get him down back in the panic room." Cas said popping up.

Sam jumped and let out a startled yelp. He had the gun pulled out of his pocket.

"Friggin' a, Cas. Don't warn me or anything." Sam yelled.

Bobby ran up the stairs with a shotgun. He saw Cas and rolled his eyes. Sam's eyes were wild.

"Sorry. I did not think of it." Cas apologized.

"Yeah let's move him to the panic room. He has a bed down there. But we won't zap him. I'll wake him up." Sam decided.

They all walked down the stairs. Sam walked into the kitchen. _Where the fuck did De-_, Sam's thought was interrupted by Cas getting getting thrown into the kitchen table. Sam cringed at the look on Dean's face. It was pure rage and hate. Bobby automatically stepped back and held up a gun. IT was tranquilzers for if Dean got out of hand. Like now. Cas got up quickly, his eyes narrowing on Dean. Dean snarled and Lept at Cas. They tumbled on the ground. Then Cas got the upper hand and pushed into the living room.

"Dean, stand down. You are overreacting. I saved you. Not make you a monster." Cas said authoritive.

"YOU!" Dean ripped out of his throat.

Sam jumped at the word. It was barely human. Dean took a step towards Cas, killing was clear on his face. Sam signalled Bobby. Bobby fired and the tranquilzer hit Dean in the back of the neck. He whirled around shocked. Sam and Bobby gasped shocked. His face was inhuman. His eyes were pitch black. _Like a demon._ Sam thought scared. Dean growled his teeth showing and Sam shuddered. His canines were pointed and sharp. Sam heard a snap and jerked his head out of his trance. He saw Bobby had fired it three times into Dean's heart. Bobby went to pull the trigger again.

"Bobby don't!" Sam screamed. He didn't want to overdose and kill Dean.

Suddenly the black faded out of Dean's eyes leaving terrified green orbs. His teeth went slightly duller but still had the points. Sam didn't think they would ever go back to normal. Dean slumped onto his knees. The tranquilzers finally getting into his system. Dean made a strangled noise in his throat. Sam ran to him ignoring Bobby's protests.

"Hey man. You got pretty scary, but it's okay. We'll sort this out later. You need to rest." Sam said noticing Dean fighting his drooping eyes.

He also noticed that Dean was still terrified and had tears threatning to come up. Dean finally nodded and Sam helped into the panic room. He put him on the bed and Dean clutched to him. Sam crawled into the small bed with him awkwardly. Dean started sobbing. Bobby and Cas watched outside the room. Knowing Sammy was the only one who could help right now. Sam rubbed circles on his back and was whispering calming words. After a few minutes, the tranquilzers hit him fully and he slipped off into a slumber. Sam stayed there for a couple minutes, waiting for Dean's grip to loosen. He was glad that Dean let him comfort him. Sam was starting to think he might have made the wrong choice. But the thought was chased away immeditely. Sam extracted himself from Dean. Dean automatically layed on his tummy and put his arms under the pillow. His wings spread out, relaxed.

"What the fuck Cas. This wasn't how it was supposed to go! He has pointed teeth, he flashed black eyes, he won't even speak. Then when he did, it was barely understandable. He also is very mentally fragile." Sam screamed whispered at him. Sam was enraged.

"He can't speak because his brain is still processing your language. But his brain translated as he doesn't know how to speak. And as for the black eyes. I believe the demon poision has made made part demon. But a small amout like… a fourth" Cas explained. "This should be impossible."

"So Dean is half angel, a fourth human and a fourth.. demon." Bobby had trouble saying demon. "We should left him dead."

Cas nodded in agreement. Sam felt rage building up. Suddenly he needed to go out and scream or something. He ran outside. Cas went to go after Sam, but Bobby stopped him.

"Let him go. He needs to process."

Sam ran into the middle of the salvage yard and stopped. He fell to his knees and let out an agonizing scream. He started throwing stuff, tears poured down his cheeks.

"You bastard. You effing bastard. Why?" Sam screamed t the sky, to God. "Why does this always go the hard way. For once can't something go the way it's supposed to for us. If not for me, then at least Dean He has sacrificed everything for everybody. He's been almost killed and severly injured for strangers. He's protected his mom our dad's mistakes, protected me. He's defended our dad, loyal to him. He gave everything for me. A chance for a normal life, his life, went to hell for me, protected me, gave up his saftey. I mean what hasn't he done for anyone. He's giving up a normal life. He hasn't even gave up on anyone. I mean yeah, he was close a few times but never did. What the HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! Obviously I put too much faith in you."

Sam finished his rant, his voice hoarse. He curled up and sobbed. After awhile he rocked there numb. Cas came out and picked Sam up. He took him down to the panic room and laid him by Dean. Dean automatically wrapped Sam around him, to protect him. Bobby saw Sam curl up to Dean before Dean's wings covered them both protecting them both.

**Once again this isn't wincest. I wrote it like that because they depended on each other and a lot of times they were all they had. That, and I missed their relationship in first and second season when they acted like brothers. I'm trying to bring it back as much as I can. And don't fret, the next few chapters isDean relearning some simple skills and speaking is being revovered slowly.**


	10. More Trouble

**Thank you smalld1171, Rraz45.(chapter dedicated to you) So I'm getting pretty serious with this story and another story. You Can't Save Me Sammy. And by serious, I mean more than 20 chapters. I'm thinking about maybe getting a BETA. I'm not totally sure, but if your interested, let me know. Should God make an appearance?**

**Dean- No thank you. You might make things even more worse.**

**Sam- Shut up Dean, your just being pissy!**

**Dean- *Glares at Sam* I should just smite you both**

**Me- I'm all offended besides you can't do that.**

**Cas- She's right because she writes the story. **

**Me- Haha.**

**Dean- *glowers* whatever**

**Me- Anyway I'm using google translator for the stuff in latin. Only other language used. Sorry for not updating in…..ever? Don't kill me. SEASON 7 STARTS THIS FRIDAY GAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!**

Sam ran his hand through his hair as Dean growled in fustration.

"Dean relax. It's going to take awhile for this." Sam said reassuringly.

"Yeah…" Dean paused. "Right."

Dean rolled his eyes. Sam let out a small smile. At least he didn't loose his sarcasm. It was a tough two weeks. Dean was relearning to speak english anyway. He would get too fustrated and curse and mumble in latin or echonian. Mainly latin. Now he speaks in simple sentences and figured out that forks are for eating not stabbing the table with. Sam shuddered at the memory. Dean had looked at the fork. Sam and Bobby could tell that he knew what it was and what it was for. But when he tried, he brought the fork down way too hard. The plate shattered and the table snapped. Dean then disapeared immediately after.

Bobby looked at Sam then the table.

"I'm not going to pay for that Sam." Bobby said light heartedly, relieving some of the tension.

Sam smiled. "I got it. I'll go get Dean." He replied.

Sam walked down to the Panic Room. Or well it should be Dean's room now. He hid there when he got mad or… Terrified. Which fortunately happened less and less. Until Cas came again.

He came by a week a go and Dean wouldn't come out for days. Cas concluded that Dean was now terrified of him and Sam reluctantly agreed. But only after he saw Dean's face when Cas entered the Panic Room.

Sam groaned, he would deal with that later. He walked into the Pan..Dean's room. HE was sitting on the floor reading some book in english, his brow furrowed.

"What happened Dean?" Sam asked.

Dean snapped his head up. "Nolo locqui de ea Sammy. Donec non id massa id mauris taedet quam. Defectus misere." He said quietly and quickly.

Sam stared shocked for a minute. "Um… What?"

Dean growled in fustration and was about to leave again. Sam saw that look quickly and grabbed his arm. Dean glared at him. Sam noticed he was trying to translate it into english.

"I said… I don't want to..commu- talk about it Sammy. I am tired of not getting this, uh shit corr- right. Failing miserably." He admitted.

Dean looked ashamed. "I think I'm losing my…. Old memories…. Barely remember, fath…dad. It's scaring me. Forget… a lot of stuff about you."

Then Dean passed out unconcious. Sam yelled. This cannot be happening.

Sam shook Dean hard. "Dean wake up please wake up." Sam yelled pleading.

Dean didn't move or flinch. Bobby ran down to Sam, hearing him yelling.

"Bobby, he's losing his memories. He told me then he passed out. And now he. Won't. WAKE. UP!" Sam yelled louder.

He shooked Dean harder, tears escaping from his eyes. Bobby wrapped his arms around Sams arms and torso and pulled him away with some difficulty.

"Shaking the hell outta him ain't gonna work boy. Relax. Let's put him into bed and then figure it out." Bobby said, trying to make his voice soothing.

Sam nodded numbly. It seemed like it was unreal. Sam didn't even remember walking upstairs.

After a few minutes of silence Bobby cleared his throat.

"Uh. Cas, we need your help. Dean is losing his memory and we don't know why. I guess we are hoping you know what's happening or can help us out with it. That and I think Sam is going into shock. Come here soon." Bobby prayed, keeping his eyes closed.

The familiar flutter of wings enetred the room. Cas quickly walked over to Sam and crouched, resting his hand against his chest. Sam felt a warm feeling enter and he suddenly felt calm. Then Cas disappeared and they heard Dean scream. Sam started to get up and Bobby quickly held him down, giving him a look. Cas came back.

"I think Dean's memories might be resetting. I'm not tentirely sure." Cas explained looking at Sam.

"So, he won't rember anybody or anything from his past?" Sam asked cautiously. He wasn't to sure he wanted the answer.

"He will if I am correct. But it will be very slowly coming back. The stronger the memory for example you Sam. He may remember you better than me or Bobby. No offence Bobby." Cas struggled to explain.

Bobby just shrugged and Sam nodded. They all walked back downsatirs and ironically Dean started waking. Dean shot up quickly not recognizing where he was. His eyes scanned Bobby and Cas. Bobby was a little hurt when he wasn't recognized. But he understood. Then Dean eyes stopped on Sam. They watched him struggle as he was trying to figure Sam out.

"Sammy…?" Dean finally gasped, recognization in his eyes.


	11. It Will Never Be The Same Again

**Dean: (gasps) you are finally updating! You just left me hanging there. (glares)**

**Me: (whine) Shut up Dean. I can't have my life revolve around you guys.**

**Dean: Yeah you can.**

**Anyway I apologize severely and please don't be like Dean over here and be a jerk about it. I feel bad. So I hope you guys are still hanging and I promise I'll try to update quicker. Dean and Sam made me pinky swear. And thank you google translator. Thanks to CeCe Away, Rraz45 and anyone else who I might of missed. Also thank all of you who have favorite/ alerted me and or my story it means so much. Can't believe they got rid of Cas . So unfair. Any who if you have time take a chance to read Crossroads by Zimonthy, He just posted his last chap and it is an amazing story.**

***********Onward to story**************

"Yeah Dean, it's me Sammy." Sam replied quietly.

Everyone stood still, almost as if they were afraid to move. Dean cocked his head to the side, staring at Sam confused. Sam watched as he assessed Cas and Bobby. He turned back to Sam.

"Non intelligo quid agator." Dean said to Sam quietly.

"Dean doesn't understand what's going on." Cas translated immediately.

Sam was grateful Cas was there. Especially since Dean quit speaking English and had moved to Latin. Sam wouldn't be able to understand it.

"Well um, okay. You are at Bobby's house." Sam pointed over to Bobby, who half nodded. "He's like our uncle and father figure. He helps us out and makes sure we are okay. Then the guy over there is an angel named Cas. He helps us too. So ask questions and we will try to answer them." Sam explained.

Dean processed Sam's words then nodded.

"Memini me Bobby et fratres Sam. Cur mi loquor? Num coram homini bus?" Dean asked.

Sam's mouth gaped at the rapid Latin that was pouring out of Dean's mouth with ease. Cas stepped in quickly.

"He said that he remembers that Bobby is close, and that you are brothers." Cas said to Sam. He then turned to Dean. "Dean, you don't speak English because your mind has to process it. And yes, you were human before." Cas explained.

Then they all explained to Dean what happened.

********Three*Weeks*Later**********

Sam glared with his bottom lip sticking out. Dean was laughing. Sam almost couldn't keep the look up with Dean's loud care free laugh. Even Cas had a small smile on his face, not able to hide it. Bobby walked in, looking confused.

"Do I even want to know?" Bobby asked.

"Dean thought it would be funny to make my coffee disappear and then have it appear, while dumping it on my lap. Then the only thing he says is oops." Sam said sullenly. "Dean it's not that funny!" Sam exclaimed.

Dean was laughing even harder. Bobby let a small smile on his face as he shook his head.

"I didn't mean to spill it. Accident" Dean said apologetically.

Sam smiled at the English spoken words. Dean was more and more starting to speak more English. Sometimes it left choppy sentences but it helped Bobby and Sam understand him. Dean's memories also were returning. Almost all of his memories of Sam were returning and half his memories of Bobby and Cas. Sam was a little sad that Dean still had a hard time remembering his dad or mom. He had to think really hard about it. Dean also remembered how to fight and hunt. They were going on a hunt in a couple days. It was a simple salt and burn but they need it to help get Dean back in the saddle.

"Dean, cloak your wings again and for five hours this time."Cas ordered.

Dean groaned but his wings disappeared. Sam knew he hated hiding them but how important it was too. If Dean could do this, then they would be on their way to the hunt.

-It's—hunting-time-

Sam drove to the cemetery as Dean looked out the window. Sam couldn't help but think that Dean looked a little sad. Sam missed his old big brother. He missed Dean driving and making random remarks. This new Dean didn't hit on women at all. He just did an awkward half smile and then would stare down at his hands. He also doesn't talk much. He also doesn't listen to his music or bitch about Sam's music. Sam really missed all the petty things he thought were annoying.

"Sam?" Dean asked confused.

Sam realized they had been sitting in the car for awhile.

"Yeah, let's do this." Sam said climbing out of the Impala.

"Roast the bitch." Dean pitched in, smirking lightly.

Sam smiled as a part of the old Dean came back, even for just a second. They went to the grave and Dean started digging. Sam watched and remained alertful for the spirit. Dean tore the top off and salted it. Then the spirit screamed and Sam covered his ears. The spirit shoved him in to the grave. Sam winced as he hit the body with full force. The screeching seemed to be getting more high pitched. Sam clutched his ears and blood trickled out. He started whimpering. Faintly he heard a loud growl and watched Dean leap out and attack the spirit. His eyes were black and his wings were whipped out. The spirit put all his attention on Dean, totally forgetting about Sam. Sam took the moment to finish the thing, and started it on fire quickly leaping out. The spirit growled then vanished in a ugly black smoke. Sam watched as Dean closed his eyes and grit his teeth. His wings disappeared and when Dean opened his eyes they were back to his hazel green.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

Sam almost rolled his eyes. "Yeah, just going to be a little sore and have a few bruises." Sam replied.

"Are you sure? I can heal you." Dean offered, worry lacing his voice.

Sam flinched as Dean took a step towards him. Dean noticed and Sam watched the hurt flash through his eyes. Sam didn't answer and walked to the car climbing in. He just stared straight ahead not glancing at Dean. Before Sam could start the car Dean grabbed Sam's wrist. White light glowed faintly and Sam felt a warm sensation. He turned his head to glare at Dean.

"I can't stand by and watch you in pain. But I see the way you have been looking at me since this trip especially the third and fourth day in. Sorry Sammy, I'm not him. I can try, if you quit looking at me like that. But I'm trying Sam. It's hard to remember all this stuff. I remember going to hell and everything I did and you- hell. I will almost become the old me again but please don't shut me out." Dean pleaded with Sam.

Sam looked shocked. That was more than Dean had said in a week since he changed. Hen guilt poured in. He knew it wasn't Dean's fault.

"Yeah. I'm sorry too Dean. I was being a jerk." Sam replied.

Dean looked relieved. "Back to motel or Bobby's?" Dean asked.

"Uh, let's go to the hotel and get some rest." Sam replied, patting Dean on the arm.

Dean smiled and looked out the window. Sam shared a smile of his own and started driving back. Maybe they're brotherly relationship would be stronger.

**********DIFF*********POV*******

Eyes watched the boys as he went by. They glared as they saw the monster with the young man. The new monster. It would be hard to capture him and figure out what he was. Then kill him in the worst way possible. Another monster wasn't going to ruin the Winchesters life.

_A/N…..Uh Oh. Who is that? IF anyone can guess correctly you get um….whatever you want. Help write a chap, get Dean for three weeks. I dunno. What did you guys think of last week's episode. I feel bad for both but, Dean apologized…._


	12. Bass akwards but normal again

**Thanks to Rraz45 and the-ice-cold-alchemist for reviewing and to anyone else I missed. I feel like I should dedicate this story to you two. You guys reviewed every chapter. So you guys totally rock. Sorry about the forever taking updates. Too long of a story to explain. Plus fanfiction wouldn't let me upload this. So this is really short and I apologize. I'm trying to update once a week but it may not be this exact story forewarning. Enjoy and please read and review!**

-Sam's POV-

"Sam. Help." Dean said, his hazel-green eyes glaring at the laptop screen.

Sam hid his laugh before walking over to Dean. Dean was relearning to use the laptop for researching on hunts. Though he was glad that Dean was wanting to learn. The only thing Dean really read now was their dad's journal.

"Sam." Dean snapped, stealing Sam's attention from his thoughts.

"Dean you actually have to put your cursor over the link and click, not on the side or hover over it." Sam replied quickly.

Dean was still impatient as ever learning to research, and still just in general. Though Sam, Bobby, or Cass had to diffuse the situation quickly with him now. If Dean got pissed or impatient, his English would go back to being choppy as hell, then switch to Latin. Then his wings would either whip out or ruffle up and if he was super pissed his eyes would go completely black. Sam had to laugh at the biker's face when he threatened Sam, and Dean started spouting off Latin rapidly at him. The man left confused and partly terrified. Dean was still terrifying, even more so now. Cass had translated Dean's words and made him wince; it was pretty vulgar and harsh.

Sam watched as Dean's feathers ruffled in annoyance at the screen. A small smile appeared on his face as he got onto the page, and Sam couldn't be any prouder. Suddenly Sam's phone rang making him jump and startling Dean. Dean turned to Sam and huffed in annoyance, frowning at him Sam quickly whipped out his phone and answered it.

"Dean don't look at me like that, it wasn't my fault. Hello?" Sam asked.

"Alright, Hello son. How's it going?" Bobby's gruff voice replied through the phone.

"Going good. Dean's learning to do research again, so we're looking for a hunt." Sam said proudly, his chest puffing out a bit.

"Good for him. I have a case for you. It's in Yakima, Washington. Four guys around the age 28 have gone missing. There's no trace where they could have gone except a large pool of blood undisturbed in the middle of a room. Plus all doors locked. But the freaky part is, it isn't their blood. They can't identify whose it is, and it's the same every time. So what do you think?" Bobby explained.

"Yeah we'll take it." I replied.

We quickly said our goodbyes and I turned to Dean. He looked at me questionly.

"We got a hunt in Yakima, Washington. Four guys, around age 28 have gone missing, and there's no trace of them except for a large puddle of blood that isn't theirs. Plus it's undisturbed and in the middle of the room." Sam wrapped up what he knew in a nutshell.

"What is it?" Dean asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

"I have no idea dude." Sam replied. "Let's get ready to go."

"Aright. Yes, let's go." Dean replied getting up to pack.

As they packed up and got ready to leave. It was a comfortable experience. It wasn't weird about how the roles switched. Sam was also now the big brother as he had most of the responsibilities Dean was the little brother as he was now more needing taking care after. Dean was still just as protective and would still look after him, but needed Sam more than ever. Dean would forget simple things like eating and other simple things. Even now after two months. Sam made sure he was taken care of and that he got everything he needed. Sam certainly didn't mind the change, and Dean didn't remember much about remember enough about relationships for it bother him either way. Cass also became a big brother to Dean, making sure Dean could control his powers and how to use them, and making sure that he understood him. Bobby as always became their father- even more so. It was a dysfunctional family, but none of the members would trade if for anything.

Then as they got into their baby, with Sam driving towards another town with another hunt. It was very alike and yet very different.


End file.
